Promesa
by karin-chan150301
Summary: ¿Porque estaban haciendo eso? Simplemente no era necesario saberlo, no era necesario saber que ambos no podían estar por mucho juntos, simplemente había elegido a una persona que no podía estar a su lado. lemon hitsukarin.


PROMESA (M)

-¡buenos días capitán!- se escucho decir a una alegre Matsumoto que va llegando a la oficina del decimo escuadrón. -¿eh? Qué extraño, está usando la bufanda que le regale. –dijo algo sorprendida.

Y como no estarlo sabiendo que desde que el albino de su capitán había perdido su bufanda verde el joven ya no había vuelto a usar bufandas, y es que como volver a usarlas si la única que tenia era la que la voluptuosa mujer le había obsequiado y digamos que sus gustos eran muy diferentes a los del peliblanco.

-no es extraño Matsumoto, solo… tenía algo de frio. –el joven, que ahora aparenta unos dieciocho años, continuo con su papeleo.

-bueno como usted diga. –realmente le parecía algo difícil de creer el hecho de que su capitán portara dicha prenda, pero la verdad no le daría más vueltas al asunto. –oh ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡feliz cumpleaños capitán!- al decir la última oración la mujer comenzó a estrujar al peliblanco cariñosamente.

-¡Matsumoto! –sin que le chico le dijera otra palabra la dotada mujer se separo de él, este solo suspiro con pesar. –de todas maneras gracias. –este agradecimiento hiso que la mujer se pusiera más que gustosa.

-bueno ya que esta tan de buen humor ¿no cree que sería divertido festejar? Si viviera en el mundo humano diría que ya tiene suficiente edad como para…-

-Olvídalo Matsumoto no caeré en tu juego. –dijo sin despegar la mirada de los papeles en sus manos.

-que malo. –dijo con un puchero en el labio.

-¿se puede saber de qué tanto hablan? –pregunto sonriente una pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos ónix.

-¡Karin-chan! –dijo la teniente antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la chica. -¡buenos días Karin-chan! ¡Se nota que hoy estas de muy buen humor! además ¿qué haces aquí?-

-solo vine de visita Rangiku-san –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La respuesta de la kurosaki provoco un escalofrió en el cuerpo del capitán. -¿a-a que has venido kurosaki?- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-buenos días Hitsugaya-san. –claramente ignoro a la pregunta de su superior.

-buenos días…- dijo mientras apartaba la vista.

-¡oh! ¿Qué sucede? no es normal que use esa bufanda Hitsugaya-san, es la primera vez que le veo con ella. –dijo amablemente.

-ya sabes…- dijo en un tono más bajo captando asi la atención de ambas mujeres.

 **-de aquí la historia se remonta al día anterior-**

Miro la oficina una vez que vio por terminado su trabajo -no estaría demás recoger un poco de este desorden - dijo el capitán del decimo escuadrón quien se encontraba en su desordenada oficina. –y Karin dijo que estaría en una reunión con Matsumoto y la asociación de mujeres shinigami… ¡bien limpiemos este lugar! Después de todo no puede ser tan difícil. –

Comenzó a ordenar las cosas sobre el escritorio, recoger las botellas de alcohol que había dejado su teniente, y muchas cosas más. Una vez que su principal área de trabajo se encontraba despejada se acerco al pequeño estante en el que querida amiga humana guardaba sus cosas, larga historia tras este hecho.

-oh, no puedo creerlo de ella…- dijo en el momento en el que abría la puerta principal del pequeño estante. –le dije que si quería guardar sus cosas en este lugar por lo menos lo mantuviera ordenado. –miles de cosas en un completo caos se podían ver dentro de este. –no sé porque acepte que se quedara con el si además de no estar jamás nunca ha querido limpiarlo-comenzó a refunfuñar.

Emprendió su labor sacando todo lo que dentro se encontraba, papeles, un cambio de ropa, un balón de soccer ¿Por qué rayos no guardaba todo esto en su casa en el mundo humano? Oh cierto según ella se aburría cada que estaba en la sociedad de almas

-¿Qué es esto?- se detuvo en cuanto pudo ver una pequeña cajita de madera color rojo, lo suyo no era ser entrometido pero realmente se veía tentadora esa cajita.

 **-más tarde ese mismo día-**

El peliblanco se encontraba revisando por última vez un par de informes, tendría que entregarlos mañana pero no estaba de más revisarlos hoy.

-¡ah!- se escucho quejarse a una cansada pelinegra. –ya estoy aquí Toshiro

-Bienvenida kurosaki. –dijo en tono serio

–estoy cansada de escuchar todo lo que esas mujeres dicen, y más cuando Yachiru comienza a correr. –con desgano se acerco al pequeño estante. –es inútil después de todo no entiendo nada sobre lo que hablan esas mujeres…–abrió la puerta del estante y ante su vista apareció la imagen de ver todo ordenado. -¿q-que… que es esto?-

-bien, como no lo limpias, lo limpie por ti. –dijo mirándola solo de reojo.

-¡i…Idiota! ¡¿Quién husmea entre las cosas de una dama sin su permiso?!- dijo entre molesta y avergonzada la pelinegra.

-¿y quién es la dama aquí? –dijo aun en ese tono seco. -Además esta es mi oficina es tu culpa por no limpiar, si lo hubieras hecho no me habría molestado en hacerlo–dijo con simpleza.

-¡de acuerdo!- dijo un poco mas sonrojada. –y esto… -vio la pequeña caja sin la tapa y dentro de esta lo que parecía ser la argolla de un anillo de caramelo. – Imbécil… ¿viste esto?- dijo mientras levantaba la argolla plástica.

-¿ver qué?- cuestiono para después dirigir su vista al objeto en manos de la pelinegra. –ah eso… estaba debajo de unos papeles, pensé que era basura, pero estaba dentro de una caja decorada asi que… si no lo necesitas tíralo- sin previo aviso un objeto golpeo al peliblanco en la cara. – ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –pregunto con confusión y enfado.

-¡si lo consideras basura puedes tirarlo!- dijo con los ojos llorosos y un claro enfado y de inmediato salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la habitación del peliblanco.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –noto que dicho objeto se hallaba en su escritorio aun asi que lo tomo con curiosidad. -¿Qué se supone que es esto? – miro detalladamente aquel objeto y de inmediato comenzó a serle familiar. –Esto es…. Esto es… ¡el anillo de dulce que le compre el otro día!- dijo una vez que termino de reconocer aquel objeto.

 **-mientras tanto-**

Una pelinegra se encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo, saber que él consideraba basura algo que para ella era más que especial, si que era un verdadero idiota.

-¡hey Kurosaki!- hablo sin abrir la puerta el peliblanco.

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

-hey- volvió a llamar.

-…-

-respóndeme- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-¡no abras la puerta sin antes haberte dado permiso!- grito mientras e ponía de pie.

-no me di cuenta de lo que era porque estaba dentro de la caja esa. Además no entiendo porque te aferras a algo como eso. –dijo serio mientras la veía tomar asiento.

-me he vuelto un poco sentimental… y en verdad lo lamento- dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de lagrimas y su voz se tornaba distante.

-eso no es lo que te pregunte… –dijo con tono serio.

-se podría decir que es puro sentimentalismo- respondió la orgullosa pelinegra. -es muy tonto ¿no? –dijo ella aun triste. –una humana que bien podría perder sus poderes en cualquier momento… aferrándose a algo realmente material-

-no crea que sea tonto- dijo él mientras veía al suelo. –cuando te aferras a algo… no es solo por su valor material. –

-…-

-no es tonto… cualquiera quiere conservar en sus manos las cosas que tienen… un significado sentimental a pesar que no lo tengan en el mundo. –

-lo sé pero…-

-¡basta Karin! –dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

-lo siento…- la chica no pudo terminar con la frase ya que los labios del peliblanco la callaron.

-no vuelvas a decir que ser sentimental es algo tonto-una vez que se separo de sus labios. –Karin, eso es lo que te diferencia de los demás… eso es lo que te hace humana… y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- una vez que le susurro esto continuo besando los rosados labios de la chica.

 _Ambos supieron todo ese tiempo de los sentimientos que se habían formado y quisieron convertir eso en recuerdos._

No notaron el momento en el que llegaron a la cama del chico o el instante en el que sus ropas desaparecieron, simplemente sintieron el placer que esto les generaba. Sentir el contacto de la piel ardiente del otro les estaba generando las más excitantes sensaciones, los labios de él humedecían y absorbían todo a su paso, desde sus labios hasta las partes más íntimas de ella mientras que sus manos recorrían su perfecta figura en especia ese par de senos que se veían necesitados de atención.

-t-Toshiro- suspiro ella llena de placer. –te… necesito. –pronuncio ella con la voz más sensual que alguna vez el había escuchado.

Con la excitación a flor de piel se coloco entre las piernas de la kurosaki, realmente quería embestirla cuanto antes pero al ser todo un caballero lo hiso de la manera más gentil y dulce que se podía, aun asi una mueca de dolor se plasmo en el rostro de la chica.

-esperare… a que… te acostumbres. –la agitación no le permitía hablar con regularidad.

-ya… puedes moverte…- pronuncio después de unos minutos la joven de ojos ónix. La orden de la chica no tardó en ser obedecida, los movimientos de él eran sumamente placenteros para ambos, de un momento a otro la velocidad de las embestidas fue más rápida y con ello los jadeos de ambos aumentaron.

-ah… uh… ¡Toshiro!-

-¿es demasiado fuerte? –pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-no… -los brazos de la chica rodearon la espalda de él para abrazarlo. –lo siento… ¡lo siento! Toshiro… lo siento…- dijo ella mientras la lagrimas se comenzaron a deslizar.

-no te disculpes-.

 _Ella sabía que no sería por el bien de ellos, sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz…_

-no me importa si me olvidas- dijo ella con tristeza.

-…-

-tienes que seguir con todo esto de sur el capitán prodigio y encontrar tu felicidad. –se aferro más a la espalda de él.

-enserio que eres una chica sin corazón- dijo él mientras la veía a los ojos.

-te recordare…-

Sujeto su rostro con ambos manos. -Eres de lo peor sabes. –

 _Era demasiado tarde para que ella se lo dijera ahora… ¿Cómo esperaba que el encontrara su felicidad en un mundo… sin ella?_

-eres… una humana… que vive en el mundo de los vivos y viene aquí solo a verme-

-…-

-… también te recordare y no podre olvidarte… Karin-

Las piernas de ella enrollaron la cintura de él y los besos en los cuales sus lenguas no se cansaban de jugar comenzaron, la velocidad de sus embestidas subió al igual que la fuerza de las mismas. Los gemidos y suspiros aumentaron en volumen.

-¡Karin!/ ¡Toshiro! –gritaron ambos una vez que el orgasmo llego y los lleno de un sentimiento inexplicable.

Una vez que sus cuerpos dejaron de ser atacados por el placer ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas.

-Sabes… de alguna manera… no sé ni lo que me molestaba mas…- dijo ella satisfecha.

-¿eh?-

 _Era irónico…_

-en primer lugar, solo puedo pensar en esto porque tengo poderes espirituales y conseguí el permiso de estar aquí…- su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

 _Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para sentir lo que ahora sentían…_

-bueno en fin…- dijo ella con la dulzura en sus palabras.

 _Pero ahora debían aceptar y cumplir el pecado de hacer su propio destino…_

-Karin… estoy listo para lo que venga, poco me importa que el capitán general se moleste por el hecho de que tú eres humana y que esto no debió ser asi.- dijo él mientras le sonreía.

-pero… esto no debió ser asi… yo tendré que irme pronto-

-¿Qué tanto susurras?… mira no se qué te molesta pero me involucre porque quiero… porque te quiero mejor dicho, asi que no te preocupes.-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, realmente lo necesitaba a su lado.

-además te prometo… que te comprare un nuevo anillo- dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-lo había olvidado, pero eso ya no importa. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-me gustaría que me prometieras algo, prométeme que algún día, cuando yo te de un anillo, me darás también uno.-

-yo… yo…- la pelinegra se encontraba dudosa sobre si el prometerlo o no pero antes de siquiera poder notarlo el peliblanco volvió a estar sobre ella.

-y también… por favor para de hablar como si ya no te fuera a ver otra vez Karin. –la mirada de sus ojos turquesa chocaba con el ónix de ella.

-pero… -aparto la mirada. -¿Cómo sabes que eso no es verdad? –pregunto con miedo.

-porque no te lo permitiré, no dejare que te vayas. – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pequeño capitán estaba refugiándose en el cuello de la pelinegra. –solo promételo…-

-Toshiro…-

-¿sí?-

 _¿Porque estaban haciendo eso? Simplemente no era necesario saberlo, no era necesario saber que ambos no podían estar por mucho juntos, simplemente había elegido a una persona que no podía estar a su lado._

-lo prometo… Toshiro. –

-bueno ya que te hice jurarlo. –se irguió sobre la cama y con una de las mantas se cubrió. –vuelvo en un momento mientras tanto ordena la habitación y vístete. -

Había ido al baño de la habitación por algo que sabia le pertenecía a la pelinegra, miraba por todo el tocador.

-sí que es duro regresar a la realidad tan rápido. –su mirada se centro en su reflejo en el espejo, miraba sin mucho interés hasta que su vista se centro en su cuello. -¡Karin! –abrió la puerta del baño para ver asi a la pelinegra que se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡mira esto! –dijo señalando un par de marcas moradas que tenía en el cuello.

-¿eh? –miro mejor el área indicada por el sonrojado peliblanco. –ah eso… que sexys se ven- dijo sonriente.

-¿desaparecerán para mañana? –se cuestionaba a si mismo mientras se cubría el cuello con la mano.

-oh no Hitsugaya-son eres tan perverso. –dijo con fingida inocencia.

-no juegues con esto Karin- le dijo molesto.

 **-regresando al día de hoy-**

-…- el continuo con los ojos cerrados y sobándose las sienes, Matsumoto ya no estaba más con ellos pero vaya caos que había dejado.

-esa bufanda se te ve muy bien Hitsugaya-san. –dijo sonriente.

-… sabes…- ella lo miro atenta. –aunque quisiera olvidarte…. Simplemente no podría, no hay manera de hacerlo, será una promesa que no podrá romperse…- le dijo él.

\- también cumpliré mi promesa. –le susurro ella mientras sujetaba en su mano el colguije que él le había dado la noche anterior.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-espero les guste y comenten, es corto y confuso pero asi salió

2.-agradecere sus reviews.

3.-personajes de tite kubo la historia es mía, sin más me despido cuídense, recomienden y sayonara.


End file.
